I'm sorry
by Sheila Prior
Summary: Davey has the worst work day in a long time and takes it out on Crutchie.(I really suck at summaries)


**Hey, I just saw the Newsies Live movie, so excited for it to be on iTunes so I can buy it. I am in a very Newsies mood and so this is gonna be my second Davey and Crutchie one shot. His family is alive in this one though. Also modern au. Enjoy. Aslo, I now realize that most of these will involve some sort of car accident, one way or another.**

Davey stomped up the stairs to his apartment. He was not in a good mood, that much was obvious. To someone passing by, it might have looked like steam was coming out of his ears. Work had been even worse than usual, but then, what would one expect from Starbucks. First, he had gotten there late and was yelled at for about 10 straight minutes, and that meant he also had to go back tomorrow instead of getting his day off like usual. Then, his co-worker, Buttons, had had to go home because of some disease or other, leaving Davey to cover his work load. He had only been thankful they had the same shift. The espresso machine was broken, causing a delay in service while Davey had had to fix. Then, some dick had dumped boiling coffee on him as a joke, and then demanded his money back.

 _And of course the customer is always right. yeah, what a load of bull crap._ Davey thought bitterly as he finally made his way up to his apartment. And not only that, but he had had to go through three hours of traffic on the way home. And it the underground parking lot had been full for some stupid party or something and he had to park outside and walk in the rain to he building. Now, all he wanted to do was take a shower, then sleep. But the college student knew that his boyfriend was probably waiting for him. Crutchie normally would've felt like a breath of fresh air on a day like this. But this day, it was just too much, if one more thing set him off, well, Davey didn't want to think about it. He'd been holding in his anger and frustration all day and didn't wanna let it out all at once. He sighed and turned the key to the door. He opened it and hung up his dripping wet coat, pulling off his soaked sneakers and putting them on the mat.

"Hey." He heard Crutchie's smooth voice and whipped his head around, droplets of water flying everywhere. Normally, Crutchie welcomed his boyfriend home with a smile and a question about his day, unless he got home from his job at the local bookstore first. But tonight, there was a look of repressed frustration and pursed lips."Uh, what took ya so long?" He said, clearly trying not to snap. Davey took a breath before answering.

"I just got stuck in traffic, that's it okay?" He said exasperatedly, brushing past Crutchie to grab a glass of water. Or tea, or orange juice, anything but coffee at this point. But Crutchie didn't let up.

"Traffic? But, you'se usually home before me." Crutchie replied, sounding equally exasperated. Davey turned around, huffing.

"Well tonight it was worse, there was an accident on-"

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Crutchie finally snapped at Davey. The boy didn't seem to register the concern behind the anger. Davey looked at the blonde with an equal amount of anger, maybe even more so.

"Well you shouldn't have, I was just stuck in freakin traffic! You could have called if you were so damn worried!" Davey yelled back, his hands flailing and smashing his empty glass to the ground. He didn't see the small flash of fear in Crutchie's eyes at the sound."Do you have any idea how shitty my day has been? HUH?! DO YOU, NO, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID CRIP!" He spat, and in the heat of the moment, felt his foot meet wood. He heard a thump and opened his eyes. Sitting there, staring up at him in fear, was Crutchie, his eyes wide with terror and his lip trembling. His crutch was on the ground somewhere and he was holding back tears. Davey's fury immediately evaporated and he felt the colour drain from his face. He held his hand to his mouth and felt his eyes get hot. His legs became jelly and his knees buckled, bringing him to the ground."C-Crutchie, I-I'm so-"

"Just don't, please, just don't. You was right, I wasn' tink aboutches, I was just bein stupid-"

"No, no, I'm the stupid one, I shouldn't have said those things, I shouldn't have..I shouldn't have...Crutch, I'm so sorry." He said sorrowfully."Please, please, I'm so sorry, I don't know what was going through my head, I was just so angry because of work and I took it out on you, and I should have known this was gonna happen, but I shouldn't have done such a horrible thing, please, I'm so sorry." He sobbed, tears running down both their faces."And I should have called you, it's completely my fault..please, I promise, this is never gonna happen again, ever, ever never, ever ever." He told him. Crutchie looked skeptical and frowned .

"You promise, dis is never gonna appen, I need your word on dis Davey." He said, feeling choked up himself. Davey nodded vigorously.

"I promise, I swear on the brooklyn bridge, and, the bible, and, medda's theatre, and my mom's grave, oh, she's still alive, on your mom's grave, oh my god that was stupid, why did I say that, I swear it on-" By now Crutchie was smiling.

"Okay, I get it love." He pulled himself over to the boy and put his arms around him."I just didn't wanna lose you is all, I heard about de accident on de radio, and I kept tinkin, what if dat's davey? And my worry became anger and it jus all went ta hell." He cried. Davey hugged back, also still crying.

"It's okay, I know, I know." He nodded."I would've done the same thing, although I'd probably tackle you in a hug as soon as you got home." He laughed a little. Crutchie chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded."C'mon, can we get up now?" He asked. Davey nodded and picked Crutchie up, putting him down on the couch.

"I'll clean up the glass and get your crutch, okay?" He asked. Crutchie chuckled again and nodded.

"Okay." He settled into the cushions. Davey went to clean up the glass and soon came back to the couch with some hot chocolate and a band-aid around his index finger. Crutchie frowned."Oh babe, y didn't cut erself on de glass didja?" He frowned. Davey shrugged and put down the tray.

"Maybe I did." He blushed. Crutchie frowned and picked up Davey's finger. He gently pecked it.

"Bettah?" Crutchie smiled. Davey smiled a little.

"Maybe." He replied. And just like that, they were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could get.

Davey spent the next week and a half trying to make it up to crutchie, who drew the line at free coffee from his jon that had started the whole mess.(He insisted that the way Davey made it at work was well worth the price)


End file.
